Tràill (ABANDONED)
by Crow21681
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. He has a secret desire that is raking his soul. Harry doesn't want to be a burden he wants more than anything to be owned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the HP Universe.  J.K. Rowling owns them and all rights to them.  I am not making any profit off of this; I am only using these characters for my own amusement and hopefully the amusement of the readers.  

**Warning**: This is rated R and could eventually contain NC-17 parts (which will not be posted on FF.net links will be provided for those over 18) this will also contain             

*SLASH* relationship.  If you don't like it don't read it.

**Summary**: Harry Potter doesn't want to be a burden to anyone.  He has a secret desire that is raking his soul.  Harry doesn't want to be a burden he wants more than anything to be owned.

**AN:**  This is a story that keeps invading my mind and I can't get rid of it.  So I figured I'd just write it down.  I hope it turns out as well as I'd like it to.  Needless to say this is AU and it is after the fall of Voldemort so the "big war" isn't going to be included in this story.  Could contain Ootp Spoilers.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, stood outside the Leaky Cauldron in London.  His Uncle Vernon had just dropped him off with a warning "You and your freak friends stay away from my home and never come back" and sped away.  The warning didn't bother Harry one bit.  He was glad that his seventeenth birthday came and went without event the previous week.  He was finally of legal age and didn't have to burden the Dursleys anymore.  Not to mention the fact that he hated his so-called family with a passion.  A smile crossed his face as he picked up his trunk and Hedwig, his snowy white owl in her cage.  He made his way inside the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the bartender Tom who greeted him with a grin.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter, What can I do for you lad?"

"Hiya Tom, I'm going to need a room for the next couple weeks until school.  I'm not sure how much you charge and I don't have much on me but…"

Tom interrupted him suddenly with a grin "Not to worry my boy let's get you signed into the registry and into a room.  We can bill your Gringotts account directly."

Harry followed Tom over to the sign in book and quickly signed in. He then followed Tom up the stairs to his room.   Tom left him in a nice room with a big bed and a nice desk off to the side.  The window had a nice view right into Diagon Alley.  Harry put his trunk at the foot of the bed and put Hedwig's cage on the desk by the window.  He opened her cage door and the window so she could come and go as she pleased.  He grabbed his wand and headed out to explore the alley.

Harry's first stop was to Gringotts Bank to withdrawal some money from his vault.  He desperately needed some new clothes as he was still wearing his cousin Dudley's castoffs that didn't fit him well at all.  He was pleased to find that the goblins could exchange some of his Galleons into Muggle money and at a great exchange rate too.  So off he went with his bottomless moneybag filled with Galleons, Sickles, a few Knuts, and the muggle money consisting of the paper pound notes.

Harry walked through Diagon Alley looking at this and that on vendor carts and through shop windows but he didn't stop to buy, at least not yet.  He had more important things to get to first.  He slipped through the passageway back into the Leaky Cauldron and then out onto the streets of Muggle London. It was a bit disconcerting being all alone in the big city but still a wonderful experience since he never got to go shopping for himself before.  He walked down the street to a local shopping center and he slipped into the nearest clothing store.

Harry looked around at all the clothing and was completely perplexed by all the choices.  After wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs for all those years Harry didn't even know what size he wore. While he was looking around a salesclerk walked towards him.

"Hi I'm Katy, How can I help you today?" 

Harry looked up to see the young clerk. She was short and perky with spiky black-blue hair.

"Umm…Yeah I'm Harry and I need a whole new wardrobe and I'm not sure where to start or what to get…" Harry stammered with an embarrassed blush upon his cheeks.   

"Not a problem Harry we can get you set up right away, let's just go over here and get you a dressing room and we'll pick out some things for you to try on so we can ascertain your size."

Harry followed Katy to the back of the store watching as she grabbed pants and shirts from the racks.  She ushered him into a dressing room and handed him the clothing with instructions to try it on.  After trying on a couple different sizes and styles and getting Katy's opinion on each of them Harry had a good selection of clothing both casual and more formal.  After picking out all the basics Katy ushered him to another part of the shop to show him more clothing choices.  She talked him into trying on some soft black leather pants that fit him like a second skin without feeling tight.  He loved the feel of the leather against the skin and with the silk shirt he tried on with it he had to admit he looked hot.

After adding a couple pairs of leather trousers including a nice buttery soft pair of brown suede pants, and a bunch of silk button down shirts in a rainbow of colors Harry went to make his purchases.  After paying and saying his goodbyes Harry walked out of the shop wearing a new pair of black jeans with an emerald green t-shirt.  He felt better than he had in a long time.  Since he was loaded down with bags he trekked back to The Leaky Cauldron to unload his stash.  With a quick nod at Tom, Harry ran up the stairs to drop his bags off and then he was back out the door into Muggle London.   

While walking around London, Harry came upon a shop that did Tattoos.  He walked in and started looking at the drawings on the walls.  He came upon a section of Chinese tattoos and was reading over the meanings of the pictures when one caught his eye.  There in the middle was picture #432 that was a Chinese symbol that almost looked like two X's and Harry new he had to have that tattoo.  It called to him like nothing he'd ever felt before.  He went up to the man at the counter and asked for #432.  He wanted it to be done on his right shoulder blade and after signing the paperwork and paying the man he sat down on a chair in the 'workroom' and the man got down to work.  A while later Harry was the proud new owner of a 'slave' tattoo. 

Harry didn't know why he picked that particular tattoo but a feeling deep inside his soul gave him the reason, All Harry ever wanted was to belong to someone.  He'd never had anyone to love and support him, not really anyway.  To him it was just an expression of a need within his soul.  After everything that had happened in his life Harry didn't feel like he had control anymore.  He desperately wanted someone to be in control for him but he didn't see how that was possible.  He could always dream…  Realizing that he was standing in the middle of the street daydreaming Harry quickly made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron.  He passed through the barrier and made his way through Diagon Alley.

**AN: **This is a story that I am working on.  I'm not sure if it's something anyone would be interested in reading so I'm posting my first couple of pages of writing here to get some general feedback.  Let me know if you'd like me to continue or should I scrap this idea and move on to my next? 


	2. Chapter 2

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**AN:  **I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying my story so far.  So I've decided to give it a go and see if I can write a complete story.  Of course I still have some huge holes in my plot that I need to work out but I think I can do that.

Oh and Chrissie I did the clothing choices on purpose.  I was kind of edging Harry away from the innocent little boy to Harry the whore LOL.   And I agree men can be sexy in something other than silk and leather.  My man looks sexy in dirty torn jeans and a t-shirt.  But anyways on to the story LOL

=====================================================================

Diagon Alley was a bustle of activity as Harry went from shop to shop getting items he needed for school.  A new cauldron with a self cleaning charm on it, dragon hide gloves, glass and crystal phials, quills with bottles of Quik-dry ink (that dried fast on the parchment but never dried in the bottle), a magic ink eraser, and he also grabbed quite a few rolls of parchment as he was almost out.   He also picked up a new trunk as his was rather ratty.  He came across a mahogany trunk that was trimmed in red and gold and contained quite a few useful charms on it. (an expanding charm on the inside to increase the space by ten, it also had an ownership charm on it so it could not be accessed by anyone other than the owner)   Harry purchased this trunk as he thought it was perfect and he also picked up a newer book bag that had an expanding and lightening charm on it.  All of these items were shrunk and put inside Harry's pocket as he went to the Apothecary to get his potions supplies for the year.   After leaving the foul smelling store he headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the new brooms.  

He noticed they had a new broom out, the _Firesaver 3000 _but since Harry still had his Firebolt he decided not to get a new broom.  He wanted to keep using the broom that his godfather Sirius had gotten him.   Even after all this time it still hurt to think of Sirius but Harry moved on he refused to let himself get depressed at the Quidditch store.   He picked up some new gloves since his were getting kind of worn and then he made his way out of the store.    At Madam Malkin's he got some new school robes along with a pair of dress robes (emerald green trimmed in black).  He also picked up a nice new winter cloak that was trimmed in a very soft black fur.

Harry then stopped into Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some owl treats for Hedwig and then he made his way to Flourish & Blotts to get his books for the year.  Once he had picked out all his textbooks Harry decided to get some books to read since he'd be at The Leaky Cauldron alone for the next couple weeks.   He picked out some books on Advanced Dueling along with Advanced DADA that he didn't have, a couple books on Animagi, he even got a couple advanced potions theory books.  After picking out some books on wizarding laws, traditions, and customs, he saw some wizarding fiction novels.  He picked out a couple to see how any fantasy world could compare to the already fascinating wizarding world.   He then saw some books on Wizards Debts, and Life Debts. For some reason he just couldn't pass then up he picked out all the books he could find on the subject (only about 4 books all together) and then he went to pay at the counter.

After all the shopping Harry went back to his hotel room and organized everything in his trunk.  He then laid down on the bed with one of the story books to read. In no time at all Harry was sound asleep curled up on top of the blankets.

_~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~ _

_Harry was standing on a battlefield, bodies lying on the ground around him.  There was a circle of fighting Death Eaters and Aurors around him and one other person, Voldemort.  It was the final showdown and Harry was ready this time._

_"Now it's time to join your parents and your mangy mutt of a godfather once and for all Potter." Voldemort said with an evil gleam in his red snake-like eyes._

_"It will never happen Riddle, You'll never be able to defeat the side of the light.  Your hate and rage only proves to weaken you Tom and you will never get the chance to understand why because this ends NOW!"  Harry calmly stated while holding his wand out almost lazily._

_With a laugh Voldemort started to duel with Harry, throwing curse after curse at him.  Harry successfully dodged the curses and managed to throw a few of his own but none hit their target.   Harry was getting worried because he knew that he couldn't kill Voldemort with his wand, which was the brother wand to Voldemort's own wand, He had to come up with something fast but he didn't know what.  He wasn't ready for this._

_All of a sudden Voldemort screamed "Crucio!" and the curse hit Harry in the chest knocking him to his knees with the pain.   Harry was trying desperately not to scream out as the horrible pain clawed it's way through his body.  He started scratching at this chest trying to get the pain out as he started screaming.  It was agony; never ending agony and Harry wanted the pain to stop even if it meant death._

_"Not as strong as everyone thought you were are you Potter? You're nothing but a weak little boy.  How the light side thought that you would ever be a match for me is appalling.  I win Potter!" Voldemort started laughing maniacally as he held the crutacius curse on Harry._

_Harry was shaking with the pain and blood started coming out of the side of his mouth it wouldn't be long before his mind broke and he passed into the darkness.   Then it all seemed to go quiet at least to Harry that is.   The pain stopped almost as fast as it came and Voldemort had a look of shock and pain on his disfigured face.  A blade was sticking out of stomach and standing behind him was Snape holding the other end of the sword that was embedded in Voldemort's back.  _

_Snape quickly threw his own wand to Harry screaming for him to finish it now.  Harry stood up and drew Snape's wand and pointed it at Voldemort._

_"It's Over Riddle………Avada Kedavra!"  He screamed.  The bright green light flashed from the wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest.  The green light seemed to envelop him and then he was no more.  Voldemort was dead once and for all.   Suddenly all the strength left Harry's body and he started swaying and was about to fall on the ground when he was caught by the strong arms of his potions professor.  Feeling safe for once Harry passed out in the warmth and he knew no more._

_All of a sudden Harry's dream took a different turn.  He was wrapped in strong arms his naked body pressed up against an equally hard and naked one.  Kisses were placed on his chest and neck and lips.  He couldn't get enough he was burning inside, he could feel the man's hardness pressing against his own and it felt so good.  Harry was enjoying the lovemaking as his body arched to meet his lovers.  As he reached his release only one word could be made out of the moans.  "Severus…"_

~~~~End Dream Sequence~~~~

Harry woke with a start, his body rock hard with the memory of the dream.  He couldn't believe he had that type of dream about Professor Snape.  He couldn't think with his body at attention so he made his way to the shower. He gave himself a helping hand underneath the steaming water with memories of the dream fresh in his mind.  When he was finished he wrapped himself in a robe and made his way back into his room.  Harry didn't know what to think.  He knew that he'd never really been attracted to any girls but he thought that was just because of the stress of the war.  But then there was that time with Cho, he was attracted to her at that time but then he kissed her and felt nothing.  He found himself trying to pick out features about girls that he liked but then found his mind wandering to men.  Harry couldn't deny it to himself any longer he was gay.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N:**Well that's chapter two.  I'm trying to get this out as fast as I can but I'm trying to get it perfect the way I thought it up.  I hope these chapters are long enough.  I know how much I hate fanfics that have really short chapters but then again I don't really like the really long chapters either.  So I hope this is a nice happy medium.   And thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them!  If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or e-mail me (in my bio is the address)  I'll try to get chapter 3 out sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  Well now I'm a little discouraged.  I didn't get near as many reviews on my second chapter as I did my first.  But if you are reading this please feed my ego and review even if it's to tell me my story stinks or needs improvements.  Constructive criticism is welcome at any time.  So now that my author's note is so long I think it's time I got to the story.   

~Oh and I know that my vocabulary and grammar and punctuation is horrible.  I don't have a beta reader so I'm sort of on my own.  The only errors I pick up are what my spell check catches.  If anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader for me please e-mail me or leave your e-mail address in a review and I'll e-mail you.  ~

_____________________________________________________________________

It was early evening and Harry was sitting on his bed still reliving different aspects of his dream.  He didn't know why he kept reliving the final battle in his dreams he wished it would just be gone.  Harry knew that he was regarded as the "Savior of the Wizarding World" because of Voldemort's defeat but he knew deep down that if it hadn't been for Professor Snape Harry would have died and Voldemort would have achieved immortality.  The final battle had come a lot sooner than anyone had expected, Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley the summer before Harry's sixth year.   Luckily the Order of the Phoenix has been alerted to this so the only people waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive were Aurors and Order Members.

Harry wasn't even supposed to be there but he had slipped in unnoticed with his invisibility cloak.   He couldn't let anymore of his friends die while he was tucked away safe.   To everyone's surprise Voldemort himself arrived on the battlefield as the light started fighting the dark.   That was when Harry reviled himself to Voldemort and the duel happened.   If Professor Snape hadn't attacked Voldemort from behind Harry would have perished from the Crutacious curse that he was held under.   Snape had saved Harry's life like he had done so many times before.  As Snape has owed Harry's father a life debt he had surely repaid it in saving Harry's life in his early years at Hogwarts.   Harry knew that he know owed a life debt to Snape many times over in fact and surprisingly the thought didn't bother him.

While there had been a few casualties for the side of the light it was no one that Harry knew personally.  While that did little to relieve the guilt Harry felt for their deaths he was glad that his friends were safe and even more glad that his friends from Hogwarts never got involved in the fight in the first place.  The losses on the light side weren't for naught however as the majority of the Death Eaters had been killed or captured, including most if not all of Voldemort's inner circle.  Now that Voldemort was gone forever, and he would not be coming back this time, the wizarding world seemed to resume life in peace.  People seemed to be happier and tension had left the air.    Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts has been the most uneventful in his schooling history and he was thankful for that.

Realizing that he was lost in thought Harry shook his head as if to clear away the memories and made his way over to the desk.  He had forgotten to write to Ron and Hermione to let them know where he was.   He quickly scribbled out two notes letting them know that he was now staying at The Leaky Cauldron since his 'relatives' kicked him out of the house when he reached his majority and that he was happy to be free finally.   He let them know that he was safe and had managed to do a little shopping and got his books and supplies for the upcoming year already.  He let Hermione know that 'yes he's started on his summer homework and was in fact almost finished' knowing that was something she probably would have written back.   He let them know that he couldn't wait to see them again and that he couldn't wait for school to start.  

After finishing those letters he wrote a quick note to Professor Dumbledore letting him know what had happened with this relatives and where he was staying just because he knew the Headmaster would want to know that Harry was safe.   Harry was glad that the Headmaster still cared about his safety even now that his 'Savior job' was over.  In fact Harry was happy that his friends and most people seemed to treat him somewhat normally now.  Harry tied up all the letters and gave them to Hedwig.

"Take this to Dumbledore first girl then take these to Ron and then Hermione.  You'll have to wait for a reply with Hermione."  Harry told the owl as he tied the letters to her leg and stroked her feathers briefly before she took flight.

Realizing that it was close to dinnertime and that he was famished, Harry placed his dinner order with a house elf and was quickly eating his meal.  As soon as he was finished his food the plate vanished and again Harry had nothing to do.  It was quite dark outside now and Hedwig hadn't returned yet, Harry figured that she was waiting for Hermione's reply.  Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep for some time Harry picked up one of the books on Life Debts and curled up on the bed to read.   

The book was very interesting, Harry hadn't known that there were so many different ways to repay life debts.  Of course there was the standard I save your life you save mine way of repayment, which Harry didn't think was very probable. There was also the barbaric way of the debtor taking the debtee's first born child as payment for the life saved.  Reading through the book gave Harry a good idea of what exactly a life debt was.  It seemed that there was much more to the wizarding world then he first thought.  He quickly finished the first book, which was rather thin, and was about to start on the second when he noticed the time.  It was almost four hours later than he thought it was.  Time must have gone by without him noticing.

Harry sat his books aside and went over to his purchases from the day.  He decided that he'd better organize everything in his new trunk so his room wasn't so disorganized.  He opened his new trunk and quickly placed both his new and old potions ingredients in a special separate compartment along the side of the trunk, it was made to keep the ingredients separate, dry, and safe from breaking.  His cauldrons, scale, phials and other potion making supplies were shrunk and placed in the compartment below the ingredients.  The lid of the trunk had a special compartment for his broom along with small compartments beside it for his broom care kit and Quidditch gear.  The other side of the trunk opposite the potion supplies was a large library type compartment where Harry placed his books, separating them by type and genre.  The middle of the trunk was divided into layers and compartments.  On the bottom layer he placed his shoes on one side and his cloaks on the other side.  On the next layer went his school robes and school uniform, along with his Gryffindor ties and scarves.  His everyday robes along with his dress robes went on the next level, leaving the following level for his protective gear including his dragon hide gloves.  His dressy muggle clothing went on one side of the next level leaving his regular clothing on the other side, his boxers and other under things and pajamas went in the middle of that level.  The second level from the top was where Harry put his inks, quills, and parchment.  He also used a separate side compartment to store his homework assignments.

The very top level is where Harry stored his other various belongings including the now repaired mirror from Sirius, the dragon model and the golden egg from the Tri-Wizard tournament and other various presents he'd received and items he'd collected the past couple years. He left one of the compartments in the trunk empty leaving it so Hedwig's cage would fit in it during transit.  Harry tucked the owl treats and Hedwig's belongings in this compartment in drawers along the side of it. One item that was left out of the trunk was the Sword of Gryffindor that Dumbledore had given him during the end of sixth year stating that it was rightfully his as he was the heir of Gryffindor.  Harry was shocked to learn this but was proud to have this special item.  He put a shrinking charm on it and attached it to a chain, which he had placed an unbreakable charm on, and placed it over his head wearing it as a necklace.  When he was about to close his trunk and go to bed Harry noticed that there was one last compartment that must have had a notice-me-not charm on it. He opened it and saw that it was a place to store his valuable items.  He placed his invisibility cloak along with the Marauders Map in this compartment and then placed his money bag in there too.  When he closed the lid he noticed that it seemed to disappear leaving only a faint shadow of the compartment that only Harry would be able to see.

After closing his new trunk and disposing of his old one Harry quickly engraved his new trunk with his initials, HJP, and activated the ownership charm so he'd be the only one who could get into it.   He changed into his nightclothes and crawled into bed.  He quietly whispered "Nox" and placed his wand on the bedside table within easy reach.  He reached to take his glasses off before remembering that he no longer wore glasses, his vision had been fixed the muggle way with laser surgery earlier in the year.  Sighing to himself, Harry snuggled into the warm bed and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

Thanks to:

Lady Lightning **FairyOfSilverMagic **dani **Kateri1** Drowning Weakness  **AlastrionaSnape** Iced Flame **General Puh-Schell** marajade179 **Andufeniel **

clingon87 **DarkWolfyOne** Hannah **Night Walker1**

**Review Responses:**

**Iced Flame**:  No, Harry isn't going to be getting any piercings or get his hair dyed at least not any time soon.

**AlastrionaSnape:**  Yes, Snape will eventually see the tattoo.  I hope lol


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post.  February was a very hectic month for me and I've been sick so I didn't have a chance to write anything.  I fully plan on finishing this story no matter what I will not abandon it.   I'm sorry this is so short.  It's all I have done right now and I made a promise that I'd have an update up before the end of the first week of March.  I promise to try to get an update out every week or so.  

Oh and I'm still looking for a beta reader J

Chapter 4 

The tapping of an owl at his window woke Harry up.  The sun was shining through the window and he made his way out of bed.  He let in Hedwig and Pig (Ron's owl) and put owl treats down for both of them.  He untied the letters from their legs and set them down on the desk to read once he was ready for the day.  He quickly dressed and placed an order for breakfast.  He sat down at his desk and started eating while he read his letters.  The first one was from Hermione:

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        I'm so glad you are finally out of that awful place.  I do hope you are safe by yourself.  Maybe you had better contact Professor Dumbledore just to be safe.  Have you finished your homework yet?  You better be studying you do realize that the NEWTS are this year. We don't have very much time to learn everything!  I keep owling Ron but he hasn't even started his homework yet.  I swear that boy would never crack open a book if I didn't keep at him.   As for what I'm doing this summer, my parents and I have just gotten back from vacation in Greece.  It was marvelous the culture and the museums I defiantly have to go back again one day.  We're currently getting ready to go to France to visit my Aunt and Uncle for a week or two before school starts.  Take care of yourself and make sure you STUDY!_

_            Love,_

_              Hermione_

He opened the next letter, which had the Hogwarts crest on it.  It was just a short letter from Dumbledore thanking Harry for letting him know that he was safe and to wish him a good summer before school started.

Ron's letter was scrawled out in messy writing that meant Ron was in a hurry to send the letter off to Harry.

             _Harry mate it's good to hear from you!  I was starting to get worried about you with those awful muggles.  It so great that you're finally free from them.  I told mum that you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron and she wouldn't have any of that.  She says you should come stay here with us!  There's plenty of room since Percy moved out and Fred and George are only home on the weekends since they've taken to living over their shop in Hogsmeade most of the time.  So you can have your own room while you stay here!  Please say you'll come it's been bloody boring around here this summer and the only owls I've gotten have been from Hermione pestering me about homework and studying.  Doesn't that girl know we have almost a whole MONTH before school starts?  There's plenty of time to do all that.  If you decide that you want to stay here (and you better!) we're expecting you at any time.  Dad says you can flue here from the Leaky Cauldron at any time.  I hope to see you today mate._

_            Your friend,_

_                        Ron_

Harry was so happy that he was invited to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.  He wanted to get there as soon as he could.  He quickly packed up his stuff and sent Hedwig off to the Burrow with Pig to wait for him to get there.  He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and made his way downstairs.  He checked out of his room and signed the bill slip to pay his bill.  He made his way over to the fireplace and stepped in. He threw down his handful of flue powder and yelled "The Burrow".  The flames whirled around him and he was gone from the Leaky Cauldron.  He fell out of the Burrow fireplace and promptly fell clumsily to the floor.  

Ron, who was in the kitchen when Harry flued in, made his way over and helped Harry up from the floor giving him a big hug.   Harry brushed the soot off his clothes and exclaimed, "I really hate traveling by flue I always fall and it's so messy I can't wait to learn to apparate!"   

"I hear you mate.  It's good to have you here Harry.  Let me show you where you'll be staying.  Mum has been working on a room for you.  She's determined to make you feel at home.  So welcome home Harry."  Ron grinned at his friend.

"It's good to be home Ron."  Harry had a big grin on his face as he followed Ron up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks for all the reviews. I live for reviews!  So REVIEW!!! 

**_Review Responses:_**

KizunaSpring Hel4 

**Savage Damsel **-- You'll find out soon enough. It'll be soon though I'm working up to it.

**lucidity** --thanks for the offer but you didn't leave me any way to contact you.  I'd like to take you up on your offer

**marajade179**

**Dreamweaver** --I'm working on getting to the 'meat' of the story but I don't want to jump right in. Even after all that Harry has been through making him more mature than he should be he is just a 17 year old boy who knows nothing of love and relationships.  I'm hoping that this will be a long fic and I don't want to rush the plot too much but I will try to get to that point soon.

**SUE**-- A picture of the tattoo?  Sure I have one saved on my computer I'll post the link at the bottom of this chapter.  Thanks for the encouragement on how I'm working up to the story line.  I might be persuaded to do Snape POV for a chapter or two it'll depend on if I can write him correctly LOL.

**Kimi-sama**--It might end up surprising you.  It's not a typical slavery type of ownership in this fic.

Lady Lightning 

**JadeSpider**--I'm glad I could bring you into the world of sexy Snape.  The HP/SS combination always seems to be the most powerful in my opinion.

**Iced Flame** –The link to see the tattoo is in my user profile webpage link.  It seems I can't post links in an actual chapter.

**walkin'**

StolenDreamer 


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

I'm so sorry for the very long delay. After selling my house and then moving cross country and then working on my new house (completely remodeling) and then starting a new job I haven't had time to write at all. But I am working on finishing this story I got this chapter finished and half of the next chapter so hopefully at least once a week. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

The past couple weeks had gone by in a flurry of activity for Harry. There was never a dull moment at the Weasley residence even with the twins gone most of the time. It was early in the morning on August the 25, the sun hadn't even started to come up but Harry was wide awake. He was sitting on his bed in his very own room, which had once belonged to Percy, thinking about his life. Harry had just woken up a few moments prior after experiencing yet another one of his dreams about Snape. They had become a common occurrence that Harry had accepted the fact that he was, for some reason unbeknownst to him, attracted to his potion's professor.

With that thought in mind, Harry climbed out of bed and made his way over to his trunk. He pulled out the book on life debts that he hadn't finished reading and flipped to his bookmarker and sat down to read. It wasn't an hour later that a big grin crossed his face and he sat the book down. He had found it! The perfect way to pay back his life debts to Snape and still be able to be close to him as well. It was in the very last chapter of the book and from what Harry could see it was perfect.

The book described a way for the one owing the debt to pay back the debtor with their life. It was called the Life-Bond. The one who was owed the life debt would more or less own the one owing the debt until a specific amount of time has passed. The Debtee would then belong to the Debtor body and soul. The Debtee would be used to make the Debtor's life easier and more enjoyable. The more Harry read about this scenario the more he liked it. It had everything he could hope for. It would give the Debtor full control of the Debtee. Everything would be up to the Debtor and while the Debtee has full control of themselves and a choice in the matter they would be compelled to do what the Debtor wants. (but nothing like the Imperious curse.)

The only draw back he could see was in order for the Life-Bond to be initiated was for a magical contract to be signed by both parties (however as long as the Debtee signs first the Debtor can not refuse or the Debtee's life would be forfeit) once both parties sign the contract then a physical bond must take place within 24 hours of the bond. After that there must be physical contact at least once a week for at least a short period of time and prolonged physical contact at least once a month.

With the Life-Bond contract Harry just might repay his dept to Professor Snape and enjoy doing it. Rushing over to his trunk Harry got out his quill and parchment. He quickly wrote out the Life-Bond contract and signed it with a flourish adding three drops of blood after his signature signaling his magically binding agreement. He quickly wrapped up the Parchment and gave it to Hedwig. "Deliver this to Professor Snape Hedwig, He'll be at Hogwarts." With that Harry went back to his reading with a smile on his face.

* * *

Miles away in a castle named "Hogwarts" The potions professor watched as a Snowy White Owl flew into his office. It promptly landed on his desk and held out it's leg. Severus Snape took the peice of parchment and unrolled it. It consisted of two pages the first read:

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know that I owe you more than one life debt and there is no way I could ever repay you except this way. I hope you accept if not please know that you have my thanks and my utmost respect._

_Sincerly,_

_Harry J Potter_

Wondering what the boy was talking about he quickly read the other parchment that looked like some sort of contract:

_**Life-Bond Contract**_

_This contract is provided as a secure and binding magical agreement which defines in specific terms the relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the slave and the master. This agreement is legal and binding. This agreement must be entered voluntarily, and cannot be broken except under the conditions stated herein, after which certain precautions shall be taken to protect those involved._

_1.0.0 Slave's Role_

_The slave agrees to submit completely to the master in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the slave may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the master without risking punishment, except in situations where the slave's veto (see section 1.0.1) applies. The slave also agrees that, once entered into the Life Bond Contract, their body belongs to their master, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of the slave's possessions likewise belong to the master , including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as they see fit. The slave agrees to please the master to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said master ._

_1.0.1 Slave's Veto_

_The slave, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the master , at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both master and slave:_

_Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or prosecution of the slave . _

_Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm to the slave . _

_2.0.0 Master's Role_

_The master accepts the responsibility of the slave's body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The master agrees to care for the slave , to arrange for the safety and well-being of the slave , as long as they own the slave . The master also accepts the commitment to treat the slave properly, to train the slave, punish the slave, love the slave, and use the slave as they see fit._

_3.0.0 Punishment_

_The slave agrees to accept any punishment the master decides to inflict, whether earned or not._

_3.0.1 Punishment Rules_

_Use of the Unforgivable Curses are not allowed and against the laws of the Ministry of Magic._

_4.0.0 Others_

_The slave may not seek any other master or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. _

_5.0.0 Termination of Contract_

_This contract will be terminated in one years time if the Master wishes it with no effect on the Slave, It can be canceled at any time by the Master but at the expense of the Slave's magic. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the slavery, including this contract, will be destroyed, and all materials and belongings shall belong to the master , to be shared or kept as they see fit. The slave ,owning nothing and having agreed to give up all worldly possessions and body to the master , shall once again own their body, but nothing else, unless the master decides to give back their possessions._

_6.0.0 Slave's Signature_

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my master, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body and magic. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my master to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract._

_Signature: **Harry James Potter**_

_6.0.1 Master's Signature_

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this slave as my property, body, magic and possessions, and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well-being and command them, train them, and punish them as a slave. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the slave as long as they are mine. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time._

_Signature:_

_As per the terms of the Life-Bond Contract once the Slave has signed this contract the Master has one week from receipt of this contract to sign it or the Slaves life with be forfeit and the Life Debt will be considered paid. As per Ministry of Magic law 844.54 section 91._

Severus stared in disbelief and then rushed for the door.


End file.
